


A New Song

by Tish



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Acceptance, Gen, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: She was alone for so long, but now she was ready.
Relationships: Lady Silence | Silna & Tuunbaq
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	A New Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/gifts).



She was so weary now, and the cold bit deeper every day. Her bones shuddered at each step over the shale, her balance off-kilter as she waddled across ice.

Silna held up her hand, then looked to the horizon. No matter where she turned her gaze, there was the same soft focus haze in front of her eyes.

She had seen other people on the horizon over the years, but knew she could never meet them again, never greet and smile with them, never play with the children or hear their songs.

Silna knew her song was nearly finished, but she was ready.

The groaning came in the middle of the night, climbing into her dreams with the sing-song rhythm she could never forget, that same tongueless melody she had heard from her father, so long ago, now coming from Tuunbaq.

She could feel the fur against her skin, feel the claw against her shoulder, tearing at the skins she wore. She was ready now.

Her bones would slowly bleach in the long, cold summer sun, but she wouldn't need them now.

She would sing a new song now, her voice merging with Tuunbaq's. 

Silna would no longer be alone now.


End file.
